Dear professor: I'm in love
by smartychick
Summary: Ayuda -Es un gusto estar con ustedes- oh no, no podía ser, levante la vista rápidamente golpeándome con el pupitre. -Ouch- Grite y la mirada del Sr. Diamond me enfoco, James abrió sus ojos al mirarme sorprendido. Logan/OC/James. mal summary
1. ¡¡¡Eres mi maestro!

Espero que les guste chicas, dejen Reviews.

Disclaimer: Big time rush no es de mi propiedad.

* * *

La suave luz mañanera hizo que me despertara de mi letargo, mis pies tantearon el suelo de madera en busca de mis pantuflas, era domingo, mañana seria el inicio de clases, mi último año en la preparatoria.

-Genial- murmure somnolienta estirando mis brazos perezosamente, no es que odiara la escuela, tenía grandes amigos, buenas notas, todo lo que cualquiera chica deseaba y eso mismo era la razón de mi insatisfacción, todo era siempre igual, la misma rutina.

Cuando por fin mis pies estaban cubiertos, tome mi sudadera morada y me dirigí hacia las escaleras, Papá debía estar ya tomando café y leyendo el periódico como todos los domingos mientras mamá estaría cocinando waffles y mi pequeño hermano Daniel comiendo cereales mirando televisión en la sala, pero la imagen que observe al bajar el último escalón me desconcertó, no había sonidos de ruidosas caricaturas ni evidencia de que alguien hubiera entrado en la cocina. Entre aun confundida, en el frigorífico brillaba un post it amarillo.

_Sophie: Tuvimos que salir de urgencia, un amigo de tu padre se accidento, llegaremos en la noche. Dejamos dinero en la mesita de la sala. Mamá, papá y Dan_

Cabía mencionar que no era de las mejores cocineras, mis talentos culinarios abarcaban hasta tostar pan y freír huevos, así que, mejor subí de nuevo a mi habitación a tomar una ducha rápida y salir a buscar una cafetería antes de morir de inanición.

El teléfono sonó cuando Salí de la ducha, me enrede en una gran toalla y corrí hacia mi buro antes de que el teléfono dejara de sonar.

-¿sí?- conteste agitada por mi carrera.

-Amiguita que estabas haciendo- me sabía esa voz de memoria, nos conocíamos desde niñas.

-Kayla, me estaba bañando y casi me mato corriendo para contestarte- dije fingiendo indignación.

-Sorry Soph- dijo riendo –no mueras o Logan me culpara- Logan Mitchell era hasta hace un año únicamente mi mejor amigo, pero las cosas se han complicado, al menos para mí, yo sabía que no lo quería de esa forma y no sabía cómo decírselo sin herirlo.

-De quien más podría sospechar- argumente desviando la atención del tema.

-No te preocupes no dejare pistas- Kayla rió malévolamente – ¿paso por ti mañana?-

-No, Logan dijo que vendría por mi- contesto y al instante me arrepiento por que se que ella me hará burla.

-okey disfruta de tu Romeo- su voz sonó sugestiva como suele ser siempre -nos vemos en el estacionamiento nena, tengo tanto que contarte-

-bye K-

Después de la plática con mi amiga, me vestí simple con jeans, un lindo suéter rosa, mis flats negros y deje mi largo cabello rizado suelto.

Como mis padres salieron juntos, el auto de mamá estaba en la cochera, tome las llaves ya que realmente estaba muriendo de hambre por lo que el coche parecía la forma más rápida de moverme.

Las calles no suelen estar muy concurridas los domingos por la mañana, baje la ventanilla del auto y la brisa fresca me agito suavemente el cabello.

Me estacione enfrente de una de mis cafeterías favoritas, no solo por la comida también por la gran biblioteca de enfrente, la literatura era una de mis pasiones ocultas.

Había un par de mesas ocupadas, ocupe la de siempre, la que está cerca del gran ventanal.

-Hola Sophia no habías venido ya- la mujer mayor que siempre me atiende pregunto cordial –que vas a ordenar cielo-

-Había estado ocupada Susie- conteste simpática –lo de siempre- sonreí a la pelirroja.

-Entonces panqueques y cappuccino- anoto en su cuadernillo y me sonrió para después dirigirse a la barra –esta juventud siempre ocupada- murmuro divertida.

Contemple distraídamente a las personas que pasan caminando fueran del café, familias con niños, adolescentes como yo y parejas, todos metidos en su propio mundo, suspire melancólica porque nunca en mis 17 años de vida me había enamorado de verdad, no hablo de flechazos por artistas o cantantes y relaciones espontaneas, sino de un romance de verdad, mis pensamientos se desvanecieron cuando entro un chico, bueno quizá no tan joven de unos 24 tal vez, su cabello castaño brilloso caía por su cara estratégicamente, su cuerpo era alto y delgado musculoso, vestía unos jeans deslavados con una camisa café dejando ver una playera blanca en cuello V y tenis negros, completamente "ardiente" habría dicho Kayla.

Seguía contemplándolo cuando volteo a mi dirección probablemente sintiendo mi embobada mirada yo simplemente la baje, avergonzada por mi conducta, escuche su risa melódica y tranquila, lo volví a mirar molesta y entonces fue él quien se sonrojo cuando vio mi rostro serio, sus mejillas adquirieron color cuando me sonrió y se sentó en una mesa frente a la mía.

-Aquí esta pequeña- Susie coloco mi comida rompiendo mi contacto visual con el risueño desconocido.

-Gracias- respondí vagamente y comencé a rociar jarabe a mis panqueques sin mirar a "risitas", la música del lugar era suave y relajante pero por una extraña razón no me sentí relajada, sentía a cada momento la mirada de "risitas" taladrando mi cabeza pero logre ignorarla. Camine a la barra a pagar mi cuenta y vi el gran reloj de la pared, aun era temprano tenía tiempo de ir a la biblioteca un rato.

-Adiós Susie- me despedí de la mujer que en ese momento lucia ocupada con los pedidos.

-Adiós Sophie- respondió aún en sus asuntos –ya no me abandones tanto- levanto su mirada y me sonrió maternalmente.

Camine hacia la salida sin dirigirle ni una sola mirada al sexy desconocido, no iba a darle el gusto de verme sonrojar de nuevo.

La biblioteca estaba vacía como siempre, lo único que se escuchaba era el suave sonido de los dedos rozando el papel, salude silenciosa a la bibliotecaria y ella sonríe ya me conoce de tan seguido que vengo, al menos en vacaciones.

-las personas son demasiado ignorantes- susurre sabiendo que sonaría hipócrita en la escuela, camine a mi sección favorita, estire mi mano sacando una vieja copia de Romeo y Julieta, era un cliché pero adoraba esta obra.

Me senté plácidamente en la cómoda silla abriendo el ejemplar, mis ojos se deslizaron sobre las exquisitas palabras deleitando mi fantasiosa imaginación, amaba los momentos como estos, solo Shakespeare y yo.

-_El amor es un humo que sale del vaho de los suspiros; al disiparse, un fuego que chispea en los ojos de los amantes; al ser sofocado, un mar nutrido por las lágrimas de los amantes; ¿qué más es? Una locura muy sensata, una hiel que ahoga, una dulzura que conserva_- una grave y a la vez suave voz susurro en mi oído.

Voltee aturdida a mirar al dueño de esa voz, mi quijada cayó víctima de la sorpresa al darme cuenta que es el risueño desconocido del café.

-Sabia que eras una chica especial desde que te vi en el café- musito ya sentado en la silla vacía frente a mí.

-Me estas siguiendo- era más una afirmación que pregunta.

-No, este lugar es público sabias- dijo con voz complacida y sonriendo ampliamente, si su sonrisa sencilla era linda la que me estaba dedicando en estos momentos era divina.

-Un acosador que lee Shakespeare, humm es algo que no se ve todos los días- bromee al apuesto chico.

-Entonces la tragedias y drama son lo tuyo Sophia- respondió mirando los demás libros en la mesa.

-¿Cómo sabes mi?- dije sin terminar analizándolo –escuchaste a Susie despedirse de mi-

-Eres una chica inteligente-respondió despeinando su lustroso cabello –Te molesta si te hago compañía- añadió en voz baja debido a la mirada acusadora de la bibliotecaria –soy nuevo aquí, no conozco a nadie-

-Si puedes permanecer callado entonces si desconocido- dije tratando de saber su nombre.

-Soy James por cierto- digo caminando hacia la sección de Clásicos.

Mire atenta a James todo el tiempo, sabia tantas cosas que yo ignoraba sobre literatura, había descubierto que podía hablar con él cosas que ni con Kayla lograba (sobre libros por supuesto), estas últimas horas había sido muy interesantes, James es tan encantador y apuesto había enunciado cada una de las frases de Romeo en una suave acento.

-Me rindo tu ganas, sabes más que yo- reconocí aun contemplándolo.

-Puedo enseñarte, eres buena escuchando- dijo seductor.

-esto es una biblioteca pueden guardar silencio- la bibliotecaria se acerco y susurro para nosotros dirigiendo su desaprobatoria mirada a mí.

-lo sentimos- farfullamos.

-Quieres ir a comer algo yo invito- James se inclino hacia mi musitando –me has escuchado toda la mañana debes tener hambre-

-Está bien- respondí in dudar, él me inspiraba confianza aun siendo un desconocido, tal vez era un aura que tenia, quizá un don.

-Tienes el mando hoy gracias a que no conozco este lugar aun- dijo cuando salimos de la biblioteca.

-Vamos por aquí- tome su cálida mano y lo guie hacia el restaurante italiano que estaba cruzando el parque.

-Shakespeare y comida italiana- abrió la puerta para que entrara –eres toda una romántica- dijo burlón.

-Lo dice el Sr. Se me todas la frases de Romeo y Julieta- me mofe y el solo rio.

Cuando nos sentamos mi celular comenzó a sonar impertinente en mi bolso –dame un minuto- le indique a James.

-¿alo?- respondí.

-¿hija donde estas?- la voz de mamá sonaba preocupada.

-Acabo de salir de la biblioteca- respondí ocultando que estaba con un guapo chico mayor que yo, no es algo que le hubiera gustado saber.

-Ya vienes para acá entonces- dijo más tranquila –El amigo de tu padre está bien así que volvimos antes y vamos a visitar a tu abuela te esperamos aquí, bye- corto la llamada sin preguntarme si yo estaba desocupada ya.

-rayos- murmure.

-¿Que sucede Sophia?- James pregunto cuando llegue a la mesa.

-Tengo que irme- dije seria.

-No te preocupes que no me perderé- se burlo -dame tu celular para salir en la semana- escribiendo el suyo en una servilleta.

-Adiós- me despedí contenta después de que intercambiamos números, empezó a sentir una extraña sensación cuando lo vi agitar su mano en modo de despedida.

-Nos vemos Sophie- dijo aun agitando su mano y guiñándome un ojo.

Todo el resto del día tuve que mentir a mi familia acerca de si permanente sonrisa, lo único que paso por mi mente fue James y su cálida personalidad.

Mi despertador sonó irritante a las 5:30.

-Sera un gran día- me dije a mi misma irritada.

Abrí mi closet buscando mi uniforme, falda azul marino, camisa blanca de mangas, corbata azul, calcetas largas y zapatos de vestir, algo que odiaba más que el lunes era usar uniforme.

-Soph cielo apúrate que logan no tarda en llegar- mamá me dijo en el marco de mi puerta y después camino a la habitación de Daniel – ¡Daniel te iras caminando!- grito furiosa seguro Dan dormía perezoso.

Baje apresurada a la cocina, Mónica estaba cocinando el desayuno.

-hey mon- salude a la muchacha que cocinaba diariamente en casa, mi heroína y de mamá.

-Hola Srta. Sophia- saludo concentrada en la estufa –va a desayunar-

-no solo sírveme jugo por favor-

Estaba a punto de dar el último sorbo a mi zumo cuando una pitido de auto me anuncio mi salida.

-Me despides de mi madre- le pedí a Mónica, seguro mamá seguía luchando contra Daniel para que usara su uniforme.

Abrí la puerta dispuesta a decirle a logan que no hubo o habría nada entre nosotros pero al mirar su cara y su brillante sonrisa supe que no podía, quizá no lo amaba pero tenía sentimientos fuertes por él.

-Hola linda- dijo deslumbrante en su uniforme, el suele verse sexy con él.

-Me extrañaste- dije y plante un beso en su mejilla.

-Siempre-

Lo mire mientras conducía hacia el colegio, era tan atractivo que millones de chicas querrían salir con él y de la nada el rostro de James se reflejo en mi mente, mi corazón latió desenfrenado.

El estacionamiento del colegio St. Claude estaba bullicioso, chicos y chicas estacionaban sus autos y se bajaban caminando hacia le entrada. Cuando Logan logro aparcar cerca de la entrada bajamos de la mano, la gente nos miro celosos, al ser el jugador número uno de soccer y la porrista líder la gente te envidia.

-Soph- una chillona y conocida voz grito.

-Kayla- suelte a Logan y corrí hacia mi amiga que viene junto a Kendall.

-Hey Kendall- Logan saludo a su mejor amigo, compañero de equipo y novio de Kayla –y Carlos- pregunto por el chico bajito.

-Seguro adentro con Miranda- Contesto el rubio.

-Sabias que hay un nuevo maestro que está que arde- me susurro Kayla en el oído.

-ja ja no- conteste divertida por las palabras de mi amiga.

-tome- me entrego una hojita –nuestro horario-

-Sera mejor entrar o llegaremos tarde chicas- Kendall dijo y abraza a Kayla.

-Vamos linda- Logan tomo mi mano.

Las miradas nos siguieron por los pasillos.

-Chicas nos vemos más tarde no tenemos Literatura- Kendall y logan nos despidieron con sus manos.

-Ya quiero conocer al bombón del nuevo maestro- Kayla dijo limando sus uñas rosa chillón.

El aula era ruidosa, lo múltiples comentarios acerca de las vacaciones que volaban por el ambiente se acallaron cuando unos pasos resonaron fuera del aula.

-chicos- el subdirector Smith entro al aula –este año tendrán un profesor de literatura-

Todos miraban atentos para saber el nombre de quien remplazaría al Sr. Stevens cuando mi lipstick decidió caerse de mis manos en ese preciso momento que el profesor entro.

-Denle la bienvenida al Sr. Diamond- dijo el Sr. Smith mientras yo trate de alcanzar mi labial.

-Oh por dios- susurro Kayla sorprendida cuando todos saludaban al profesor.

-Es un gusto estar con ustedes- oh no, no podía ser, levante la vista rápidamente golpeándome con el pupitre.

-Ouch- Grite y la mirada del Sr. Diamond me enfoco, James abrió sus ojos al mirarme sorprendido.

James, el chico con el que coquetee ayer era mi nuevo profesor, este año no podía haber empezado mejor, pensé maldiciendo.


	2. Maldito Karma!

Este capítulo esta narrado por James y Sophia

Espero que lo disfruten ;D

* * *

Camine por los bulliciosos pasillos escuchando los susurros de las adolescentes.

-Él es el nuevo profesor de Literatura- una pequeña rubia susurro a una morena mirándome de reojo, sabía que esto sucedería, un nuevo maestro joven seria la sensación en un colegio como este.

-Sr. Diamond mucho gusto- un hombre en sus 40s me saludo formalmente –Soy el subdirector Smith-

-Mucho gusto Sr. Smith- respondí a su saludo –Es un honor trabajar aquí- lo poco que sabía, era que el Colegio St. Claude es una institución con muchos años de experiencia, había estado sorprendido que siendo un recién graduado me aceptaran.

-El gusto es nuestro, permítame dirigirlo a su salón-

El lugar era elegante, anchos y largos pasillos con casilleros cromados brillantes abarrotados con chicos usando zapatos de diseñador y con chicas con cabellos estéticamente cortados y bolsos caros.

-Estará a cargo del último año Sr. Diamond- me miro serio –Podrá hacerlo-

-Para eso estoy aquí- conteste formal y el ablando sus facciones.

-chicos- el hombre entro al aula –este año tendrán un nuevo profesor de literatura-

Cuando entre al aula todos los estudiantes nos miraban atentos.

-Denle la bienvenida al Sr. Diamond- dijo el Sr. Smith y los chicos respondieron amables.

-Es un gusto estar con ustedes- salude sonriente, las miradas de las estudiantes mujeres eran coquetas.

-Ouch- alguien grito, dirigí mi vista al pupitre donde provenía el sonido, una chica se encontraba levantando su cara y sobando su cabeza, me miro sorprendida, no solo ere una chica, era Sophia.

Sophia era mi alumna –maldita suerte- murmure para mí.

* * *

Escuche lejana las voces en clases, debía de estar soñando James no podía ser mi profesor, él era sexy y joven los profesores eran feos y viejos ¿no?

-Soph que te pasa- Kayla me susurro a media clase –hoy luces muy distraída-

-Solo pensaba- conteste mirando reojo a James, el me miro discretamente mientras daba su clase.

-En logan verdad, cachonda- dijo haciendo muecas y luego añadió –El Sr. Diamond es ardiente, no lo crees-

Yo fingí mirar mi libro cuando por dentro me moría por contarle a Kayla.

-Que no amabas a Kendall- dije indiferente.

-Sí, pero eso no lo le quita lo sensual al profe- me guiño un ojo.

-Señoritas, estamos en clase- James nos reprendió pero yo se que su mirada se dirigía solo a mí, pude ver como ocultaba su sonrisa complaciente.

-Lo sentimos profesor- Kayla respondió coqueta –así baby castígame- susurro solo para nosotras yo solo negué divertida con la cabeza leyendo la historia.

Esta sería una larga, muy larga hora.

* * *

-Ese profesor esta para comérselo- Kayla continuo alabando a James mientras caminamos a la cafetería.

-¿Qué profesor?- Miranda pregunto, esta año se había hecho una luces cafés en su cabello natural rubio.

-Nuestro nuevo maestro de literatura- conteste y añadí –al que Kayla se lo quiere llevar a su cama-

-oye yo no- protesto Kayla –bueno si, quien no querría, randy tienes que verlo es un dios- dijo gesticulando -solo no se lo digan a Kendall-

-que no me tienes que decir- los chicos aparecieron en el pasillo ya con Carlos.

-que el profesor Diamond es sexy- dije espontánea ganándome un golpe de Kayla –lo siento K todo el mundo lo debe saber ya-

-Pero no más que mi bomboncito- Randy se lanzo a los brazos de Carlos y ambos se pusieron cursis.

-Es verdad eso Kay- Kay- Kendall se acerco seductor a mi loca amiga.

-No mas que tu mi sexy Kenny- ronroneo tomándolo de cuello apasionadamente.

-De verdad es sexy ese tal Diamond- Logan me pregunto curioso, su sonrisa era encantadora si no lo quería porque sentía esto en mi estomago cuando me hablaba.

-No, no tanto como tu- respondí pasando mis manos por su cuello, era tonta si creía que podía pasar algo entre James y yo, además Logan estaba aquí y me amaba, yo también podía amarlo, entonces lo bese.

-será mejor que vayamos a la cafetería- dije al ver que todos se ponía entusiastas.

-Vamos- Logan tomo mi mano suavemente.

* * *

Mi mente seguía en Sophia y nuestro fatídico encuentro de hoy, maldito karma algo mal debía haber hecho en mi otra vida, ya no podia sacarla de mi mente y eso estaba mal, solo éramos maestro y alumna, maldita sea, mi monologo interior fue interrumpido cuando alguien entro al aula.

-Porque demonios no me dijiste ayer que eras maestro- Sophia estaba frente a mí, solos en este vacío salón –que eres un pedófilo-

-Espera, tú debiste decir que ibas en el colegio aun, niña- respondí molesto por su actitud –y que además tenías novio, Srta. Popular-

-Me estuviste espiando- su cara estaba roja.

-No es como si su escenita en los pasillos fuera invisible- dije recordando el receso donde ella y su grupito "podemos hacer lo que sea porque somos populares" se pusieron cachondos en el pasillo.

-¡AGH!- exclamo molesta, yo solo la mire, porque me pasaba esto, ayer había pensado que tenia a la chica perfecta, que no podría ser feliz.

Su rostro volvió a adquirir un tono rosado pero únicamente en las mejillas, sus enormes ojos me miraron penetrantes, sabía que no debía hacerlo pero aun así lo hice, me levante pesadamente del escritorio y camine a ella lentamente hasta que termino sentada en el pupitre, su rostro era decidido, inclino su cara un poco cuando pose mis manos a ambos lados de su cadera abriendo un poco sus labio rosados pero sin emitir alguna palabra y de pronto ella fue la que me sorprendió alzando sus manos, enredándolas en mi cuello para después acercarme mas a ella y me beso.

* * *

**Que les parece? Dejen sus comentarios XD**


	3. Mentirosa, mentirosa

**Nuevo capitulo OH SI CHICAS! (ja ja sorry)**

**Espero les guste, les parezca bien, lo amen, etc, etc y dejen sus valiosos comenterios**

**Disclaimer: nuevamente indico que Big time rush (dígase, Gustavo, Logan, James, Carlos, Kendall o Griffin) no me pertenece (lamentablemente).**

* * *

Acaso era estúpida o que, como me había atrevido a besar a James, mi profesor, en el ¡COLEGIO!, no quería ni imaginar que hubiera sucedido si alguien nos hubiera visto.

-Has estado muy abstraída este día Soph- Logan dijo, su voz denotaba preocupación -¿Sucede algo malo?- sus ojos me observaron inquietos.

Lo mire fingiendo una sonrisa, no lo merecía y menos hoy, era demasiado egoísta pensando solo en mí y mis problemas, ni siquiera le había preguntando cómo se sienta acerca del divorcio de sus padres.

-No nada estaba pensando en algo de la rutina de este año- mentí últimamente era lo único que hacia (Dios me estaba convirtiendo en una zorra mentirosa) – ¿Como estas tu? Ya sabes por lo de tus padres- dije vacilante su cara se distorsionó por un segundo para después mostrar su particular sonrisa.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes- dijo aun con la sonrisa pero sus palabras sonaron vacías –son problemas de ellos, no es que me interese- mentía, claro que le importaba sus padres siempre habían estado unidos y ahora por un error de su padre todo se venía abajo –La que me preocupa es Amy, es pequeña aun- otro golpe bajo, logan podría estar muriendo y aun se preocuparía por los demás, así fuera su pequeña hermana de 4 años o yo, cada minuto me sentía más miserable.

-sabes que estoy aquí para lo que necesiten- susurre acariciando su mejilla Logan solo asintió silencioso.

Su móvil sonó cogiéndome desprevenida, él lo tomo hábilmente con una mano.

-¿Que sucede amy?- sus facciones lucían preocupadas –No saliste hace dos horas, tranquila princesa no llores, voy por ti.

-¿Qué sucede con amy?

-NO PUEDO CREERLO, UNA COSA ES QUE ESTEN PELEANDO PERO OTRA ES OLVIDAR RECOGER A SU HIJA DE JARDIN DE NIÑOS- Logan parecía furioso, gritaba y golpeaba el volante.

-Logan tranquilo- acaricie su hombro, sus músculos estaban tensos.

Exhalo sonoramente estacionando el auto –Lo siento Soph no es tu culpa, es que esta situación me está volviendo loco – explico.

-Vamos Logie, amy no espera- trate de aligerar el ambiente.

El estacionamiento del instituto donde Amy iba a jardín de niños estaba vacío, Logan abrió mi puerta y caminamos hacia la entrada, en el verde jardín una maestra en sus 40's mecía suavemente el columpio donde Amy yacía con ojos llorosos.

-Hola Sra. Brandon- Logan saludo a la mujer y la pequeña amy corrió pareciendo menos desdichada.

-Logaaan- la pequeña rubia salto a los brazos de su hermano, satisfecha lo apretujo –Pensé que me habían olvidado- farfullo y su labio inferior tembló formando un ligero puchero.

-Claro que no Amy- logan la columpió –Como olvidaría a la princesa Amy, además mira quien vino conmigo, el se movió dejándome al descubierto.

-Princesa Amy- exclame haciendo una reverencia.

-Sophia- La niña prácticamente brinco de sus brazos a los míos.

-Solo Sophia- reclame indignada y Amy rió.

-Reyna Sophia- completo sonriente, debes en cuando mientras visitaba a Logan, jugaba con ella.

-Muchas gracias por acompañarla Sra. Brandon- dicho este los tres nos despedimos de la simpática maestra.

* * *

Había sido el más estúpido, descuidado, infantil y completamente fascinante error que realice en mi existencia, mientras mi mente dijo "¡NO!, ALEJATE, PELIGRO" mis labios habían dicho lo contrario. Esto pudo haberme costado mi trabajo (y quizá mi licencia de maestro) pero nadie lo había visto y esta sensación lo valía todo, era como si caminara entre nubes o volara no lo sabia, pero era fascinante.

-¿Cómo le fue en su primer día Sr. Diamond?- El subdirector Smith me pillo desprevenido, aun con la boba sonrisa en mis rostro.

-Muy bien- conteste deseando que no advirtiera mi rostro, al parecer no ya que él lucia algo desconcertado, pobre tipo.

-Que bien, debí advertirle que son algo "salvajes"- expreso mirando vagamente su reloj.

-Y que lo diga- dije sin pensar.

-Sr. Diamond lo dejo debo asistir a una junta- el hombre dijo apresurado –Reitero es un gusto tenerlo con nosotros.

-El gusto es mío- y sí que lo era.

* * *

Divagaba en mis pensamiento mientras Kayla parloteaba acerca de un encuentro tipo R* que había tenido con Kendall hace unas horas.

Las chicas y yo teníamos nuestra charla anual de regreso a clases, así que estábamos en el café mas modero del lugar, un lindo lugar pero aun así no era mi pequeña cafetería secreta frente a la biblioteca.

-Oh por dios Kayla omite escenas- exclame al mirar el horrorizado rostro de Miranda –Miranda parece a punto de vomitar- ella me contesto con una muy madura lengua.

-Oh vamos no te hagas lo mojigata, como si tu y logan no- la interrumpí antes de que acabare la oración.

-Nosotros nada okay- corte el tema –Mejor sigue con lo tuyo-

-okay "virgencita"- dijo sarcástica –Entonces Kendall "Oh por dios"- expreso.

-si Kayla sabemos que Kendall esta súper dotado- dije tomando un sorbo de mi mocca.

-No tontas miren allá- exclamo.

Mi mirada siguió el dedo de Kayla y no podía creerlo, acaso el destino estaba en mi contra, James digo el Sr. Diamond estaba entrando al lugar luciendo completamente sexy, alguien allá arriba debía estarse burlando de mi.

-Oh por dios Randy acaso no es el hombre más ardiente que has visto- Kayla expreso acalorada.

-Oh dios mío ese hombre es su maestro, malditas suertudas- miramos sorprendidas a Miranda nunca (y al decir "nunca" era indiscutiblemente jamás) Miranda maldecía, era parte de su filosofía.

-Oh si baby- Kayla choco los 5 con Miranda.

Entonces para mi grandiosa suerte (nótese el sarcasmo) James volteo y nos miro (por no decir me miro).

-Hola chicas- se acerco saludando –Como les va- dijo y de nuevo esa malditamente cachonda sonrisa blanca.

-Ahora mejor- Kayla susurro y yo patee su pie bajo la mesa.

-Muy bien, divirtiéndonos como adolescentes- resalte esa última palabra mirando mi café debía captar el mensaje, lo de el beso no se volvería a repetir.

-Que bien así debe ser, son jóvenes- respondió captando –Nos vemos mañana no olviden hacer su tarea- se despidió.

-Soy yo o algo sucede aquí- Kayla metiendo sus narices como siempre, era conocida por su afición a las novedades en la vida de la gente.

-Que quieres decir- dije inocente, mirando mi celular.

Ella solo rió –no nada, entonces yo le dije-y así Kayla siguió con sus aventuras, perfecto fuera sospechas de Kayla.

* * *

**comentarios, comentarios nenas!**

** Aclaraciones**

*** R: clasificacion de pelicula para m****ayores de 16**


	4. Relajate Sophia

**Siento el retraso pero aqui esta el nuevo cap :)**

* * *

Había sido una mala idea venir a tomar café a este lugar, dijo sabía que era moderno y que habría miles de adolescentes pero nunca pensé que Sophia se encontraría ahí y con sus "adorables" amigas, la rubia retraída y la excéntrica pelirroja , y menos cuando había decidido olvidarla, olvidar sus labios suaves, su piel tersa y su cabello chocolate, DIOS, debía hacerlo, estaba mal tener pensamientos indebidos de una alumna, pero ahí estaba y en estos momentos sola en la mesa y de nuevo mientras trataba de olvidarla las imágenes de nuestro beso rondaban mi mente amenazando con permanecer, solo sabía que nunca había deseado tanto a una chica, aun en mis peores momentos adolescentes.

-Mocca- una voz me desvió de mis pensamientos, la camarera me miro raro.

-Gracias.

El primer sorbo casi me broto por la nariz cuando una mano toco mi hombro pillándome desprevenido.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Sophia pregunto sentándose en el lugar contiguo al mío –Pareciera que me sigues.

-Solo vine a tomar un café, no te sientas tan importante- dije indiferente.

-Lo dice la persona que me beso hace unas horas sabiendo que tengo novio y que soy su alumna- respondió enojada.

-Un beso requiere de dos y tu parecías muy cooperativa si bien lo recuerdo- continúe fingiendo saborear mi bebida –Así que ve a buscar a tu noviecito y déjame tranquilo.

Una expresión de dolor cruzo su rostro haciéndome sentir miserable al instante, pero ella se lo había buscado.

-No puedes ordenarme que hacer- su expresión cambio a una altanera y engreída –No estamos en horario de clase, puedo hacer lo que me plazca- dijo satisfecha sentándose a mi lado.

La observe por unos segundos dudando en cómo actuar, desde ese ángulo podía apreciar su bello rostro al igual que ese día en la biblioteca, tan cerca y tan lejos, pensé sombrío, no lograba creer que en par de días mi mundo se había torcido completamente.

-Si tú no te marchas yo si puedo- me levante sin dirigirle la mirada, debía acabar con esto antes de terminar totalmente dañado.

* * *

Como podía haber dicho eso, que sucedía con él, primero parecía interesado, luego me besaba y después me dejaba aquí sola. No sabía si sentirme humillada o desconcertada.

Voltee aun atónita para verlo salir sin dudar, entonces lo seguí indignada.

La fresca brisa nocturna golpeo mi rostro al salir del calido lugar.

-¿Qué sucede contigo?- grite y James me miro sorprendido, el viento mecía sus cabellos rítmicamente.

Camine hacia él molesta, no podía terminar algo que ni siquiera había comenzado, quien se creía.

-¿Que es lo que sucede?- exclamo irritado –Tú, eso es lo que sucede- dijo apuntándome.

La calle estaba vacía, solo nosotros dos en medio de la oscura noche, podía escuchar su suave respiración mientras nos contemplábamos en silencio.

-Tu- empezó pausadamente –tú has volteado mi mundo, has destruido mi tranquila vida en solo 2 días, en solo ¡DOS DIAS!- su voz se fue elevando –Desde que te conocí no dejo de pensar en ti y eso está mal porque eres ¡MI MALDITA ALUMNA!

-Y cómo crees que me siento yo- me acerque a él sintiendo su aliento cerca de mi rostro –Como crees que me sentí esta tarde cuando Logan me dijo que me amaba y yo solo pude pensar en ti- dije y lagrimas brotaron de mis ojos, una mezcla de todos los sentimientos que había guardado ese día.

La mano de James acaricio mi mejilla limpiando el rastro de gotas. Entonces tuve esa extraña sensación, era mío solo mío, suspendida en la punta de mis pies roce mis labios con los suyos.

Fueron gentiles y delicados besos al comienzo, apreté mi abrazo tratando de acercarlo más a mí deseando que este momento nunca acabara, sus brazos rodearon mi cintura y me alzaron intensificando el beso, convirtiéndolo en algo más apasionado y caluroso a un con la brisa fría de la noche bailando a nuestro alrededor.

El tiempo se detuvo o acelero, no podía diferenciar los segundos de los minutos y no me importaba, cada célula de mi ser lo deseaba, podía estar así para siempre, pero James parecía tener otra opinión cuando sus labios se endurecieron y me dejo en el suelo desconcertada.

-No puedo hacer esto- dijo en un susurro –esto, nosotros, yo, es una locura- miles de palabras inconexas salieron de sus labios confundiéndome aun mas –No podemos- dijo sin más marchándose.

-¡Entonces olvídate de mí que yo la hare de ti!- grite furiosa y amargamente pero la calle ya se encontraba vacía, de nuevo miles de lagrimas golpearon mis mejillas heladas.

* * *

-Bien chicos esto es todo por hoy, pasen un agradable fin de semana- dije cerrando mis libros a la joven multitud y de nuevo mis traicioneros ojos miraron a Sophia a escondidas mientras ella tomaba sus libros ignorándome, _"Entonces olvídate de mí que yo la hare de ti", _sus palabras aun bailaban en mi mente, recordándome, hiriéndome.

Había pasado un mes desde nuestro desastroso encuentro, ahora solo éramos maestro y alumna, como debía de ser, y cuando sonaba el timbre cualquier tipo de contacto entre nosotros desaparecía.

-Sophie- una grave voz adolescente hablo desde la puerta –Buenas tardes profesor Diamond – el chico saludo cortésmente, Logan Mitchell, capitán del equipo de soccer, presidente estudiantil, protagonista de las fantasías de la mayoría del alumnado y mi pesadilla personal, entro confiadamente al aula.

-Hola logan- Sophia saludo aun entretenida en sus libros –Ya casi estoy lista.

-¡El tiempo corre! Tortolos ¡Se nos hace tarde!- una voz chillona y sarcástica grito desde la puerta, Kayla Reynolds mejor amiga de Sophia, segunda al mando en el equipo de porristas, sex symbol del colegio y la primera en saltarse mi clase, reía estruendosamente en el pasillo junto a Kendall Knight, quien después de logan era el chico más aclamado por los estudiantes y estrella del equipo de futbol Americano.

-La casa en la playa nos espera, sol y chicas- otra voz hablo y un joven moreno se asomo por la puerta -¡Vamos chicos!- Carlos García exclamo, Hijo del dueño de la mas grande empresa de coches, socialité de corazón, promesa del hockey y para mi sorpresa novio de Miranda Jones, la única que parecía no encajar el grupo, de apariencia normal, notas ordinarias, algo tímida y retraída, pero igualmente acaudalada como sus amigos.

-Listas para irnos- dijo tomando sus libros y ella asintió –Sr. Diamond que disfrute su fin de semana- y lo peor del caso, el chico era completamente agradable, era imposible odiarlo.

-Igualmente Mitchell- respondí y mire a Sophia, que solo me ignoro tomando la mano del chico.

* * *

-Lista para la fiesta del año baby- Kayla canturreo agitando sus caderas –Oh vamos quita esa cara de funeral no todos los días los padres de Carlos salen del país y podemos usar la mansión en la playa para nosotros solos y dar la fiesta del año-

-Si lo sé solo estoy algo cansada, dormiré un poco en el camino- mentí y forcé una convincente sonrisa al ver que todos parecían emocionados, pero simplemente no podía estar feliz y olvidar todo, el asunto con james aun me dolía y mucho, parecía afectarme cada días mas y mas, pero todos parecían tan felices que no quería arruinarles el fin de semana, además de que nadie sabía de mi intranquilidad tampoco es que deseara que supieran, y menos cuando logan me dedicaba esas miradas dulces y sinceras quen me hacían sentir más miserable.

-Tu descansa linda, mereces divertirte esta noche haz estado muy estresada con eso del baile de invierno- Logan dijo acariciando mi mano y sonriendo dulcemente.

-Eres grandioso- respondí arrepentida por no amarlo de la forma en que el me amaba.

-Estoy emocionada- Randy comento mientras caminamos por el estacionamiento -Va a ser la fiesta del año-

-Claro que si, es una fiesta a la Garcia nena- Carlos respondió engreido.

-Y si no nos subimos al coche no llegaremos a tiempo, Garcia vamos- Kendall nos apuro desde su Land Rover.

La carretera empezaba cuando mis ojos comenzaron a pesar y luchaban por cerrarse contra el vaivén del vehículo.

-Descansa- la voz de logan sonó el alguna parte de mi mente contrarrestando el estridente sonido de la música electro pop de Kayla combinado con alguna trivial conversación y me deje ir lentamente.

Una cálida neblina me envolvió, fragmentos de voces e imágenes intermitentes inundaron mi mente, deslizándome por un túnel de recuerdos confuso, luche por despertarme inútilmente y de pronto imágenes se proyectaron en mi mente como una película.

_Era un día de otoño, las hojas cafés caían de los arboles, un niño de unos cinco años, de cabellos negros miraba tímido a una pequeña que jugaba alegre en el lugar._

_-Hola soy Sophia-dijo la morenita meciéndose en un columpio haciendo que sus coletas rizadas rebotaran – ¿tu cómo te llamas?- pregunto bajándose del balancín, acomodo su tiara y desarrugo su vestido rosado de princesa._

_-Logan- contesto el pequeño nervioso._

_La pequeña Sophia camino segura hacia el niño -¿quieres jugar conmigo logan? Podríamos subir a mi castillo- dijo sonriente señalando la casa rosa en la rama de un roble._

_-Si- logan sonrió y corrió junto a la nena al árbol._

_-parece que se están llevando bien- una mujer de cabellos castaños comento a otra de rizos rubios, ambas sonrieron._

_La escena empezó a transformarse drásticamente, el cielo azulino se pinto de dorado y los niños desaparecieron dejándome sola, el verde prado ahora cosquilleaba mis pies desnudos cálidamente y una suave brisa acariciaba mi piel, sabia donde me encontraba podía sentir la olas golpear el suelo. _

_-Es hermoso el atardecer- dije aspirando justo como recordaba, al parecer en este sueño no era dueña de mis acciones._

_-No mas que tu- La voz de logan contesto, mi yo del sueño lo miro desconcertada, pero yo sabía lo que seguía._

_-¿Qué?- dije._

_-Sophia me gustas siempre me has gustado y no sé qué pienses tu pero aun así no puedo evitar decirlo- dijo acercándose y luciendo radiante._

_-Tú me gustas también- recité, todo había parecido tan natural en ese momento, como si siempre debió de haber sido así._

_-¿quieres ser mi novia?- pregunto vacilante._

_-claro que si- dije, cerrado mis ojos lo bese y me deje envolver en el recuerdo de sus suaves besos pero cuando abrí los ojos no era Logan el que me besaba sino James y ya no estaba en la playa._

_-No puedo hacer esto- mi corazón latió rápida y dolorosamente -No podemos- dijo y se alejo por la oscura calle, yo solo quería detenerlo, gritarle que no se fuera pero solo pude quedarme ahí inmóvil mientras miles de recuerdos azotaban mis sentidos, ahogándome y cada uno aun más doloroso._

-Sophie, Sophie- una voz susurro mientras algo sacudía mi hombro –shhh todo está bien Sophie, vamos despierta.

Una cegadora luz me hizo parpadear en cuanto abrí mis ojos, Logan se encontraba a un lado mío luciendo preocupado, lo mire desconcertada entonces sentí unas gotas correr por mis mejillas hasta mis labios.

-Me tenias muy preocupado, no dejabas de murmurar en sueños y cuando empezaste a llorar decidí despertarte- dijo secando mis lagrimas delicadamente –está todo bien.

-Supongo que una pesadilla, no recuerdo muy bien- dije incorporándome –y los demás- pregunte al notar la ausencia.

-Nos detuvimos por gasolina y Kayla tenía hambre- rio señalando la tienda donde Kendall cargaba un montón de bocadillos mientras mi amiga lanzaba mas y mas.

-ja ja- Debí suponerlo reí restándole importancia al sueño, logan era mi presente ahora.

-no quieres algo- pregunto cortés.

-Nah, supongo que con lo que compre Kayla tenemos para un año- bromee.

-Ya regresamos- Kayla grito –Que bien la bella durmiente ya despertó, supongo que el príncipe hizo su trabajo- dijo y me lanzo un guiño –Cuidado chicos saben que es un lugar público, verdad.

-Por dios Kayla que nunca vas a madurar- Miranda expreso divertida por las ocurrencias de ella.

-Oh vamos Randy no seas tan puritana ten un poco de diversión si sabes a lo que me refiero- todos soltamos risas cuando el rostro de Miranda se tiño de escarlata y carlos sonrio malicioso.

-Vamos, vamos aun nos falta camino- Kendall dijo subiendo.

* * *

**Comentarios bueno, criticas, ideas, solo díganme.**


	5. Y la fiesta apenas comienza

**Chicas muchas gracias por sus comentarios me han hecho muy feliz **

**Sigan comentando que yo seguire actualizando mas seguido :)**

* * *

Me deje caer en el sofá cansado de la última semana (o mes para ser exacto) solo quería mirar alguna estúpida película de comedia y comer una inmensa y grasosa pizza pero mi celular tenía otros planes.

-Hola- respondí mientras me quitaba los pantalones a patadas.

-Hola Hola Jimmy- una voz femenina hablo por la otra línea –Aun te acuerdas de mi verdad- rió estruendosamente.

-¿Mandy?- pregunte conteniendo mi risa.

-¡IUG! NOOO- grito.

-Como estas Nikki- dije sin aguantar reir.

-Ja ja eres todo un comediante James- dijo sarcástica.

-Lo siento hace mucho que no lo hacía- escuche los murmullos molestos de mi amiga –Perdón de verdad, ¿Qué sucede?.

Está bien olvidare lo que acaba de suceder y comenzare de nuevo, estoy aquí y te invito a la fiesta que dará un amigo.

-No voy a caer, se que estas a kilómetros de distancias- respondí lanzando mis pantalones a algún lado.

-Claro que estoy aquí, vine a visitar a mi abuela Agnes entonces me encontré a mi amigo y me dijo de su fiesta yo le pregunte si podía llevar a un amigo y dijo que si, vamos no seas un abuelito.

-No lo creo estoy muy ocupado con unos exámenes que debo revisar, mejor nos vemos mañana- dije cuando el timbre sonó –espera alguien está tocando- camine perezosamente con el celular en la mano -¿sí?- pregunte al abrirla.

-Se que no estás ocupado así que vamos a ir a esa fiesta- mire atónito a la persona que tocaba, Nicole se encontraba afuera de mi departamento con los brazos cruzados y una mirada astuta en sus ojos grises, su cabello azabache apenas rozaba sus hombros bronceados, aun con su complexión de bailarina de 1.50 metros lucía amenazadora o quizás solo para mí que sabía de sus expertas habilidades de judo.

–Estoy cansado nikki, ha sido una semana dura.

-No me obligues a llevarte a la fuerza- dijo seria –Sabes que no me gusta golpear a hombres semi desnudos, vístete yo te espero en la sala.

Suspire -Esta bien- camine a mi habitación a vestirme.

-¿Qué te sucede amabas las fiestas? ¿Cuándo te volviste tan anciano? Quizás puedas salir con mi abuela, es una gran cocinera, seguro eres su tipo- dijo carcajeándose.

-Ja y ja y no me hables de citas- solté molesto.

-Ajá a sí que ese es el problema, debí suponer que se trataba de una chica, Diamond al ataque eh picaron- unos papeles crujieron –iug cuando limpiaste este lugar, perdón amigo pero parece una pocilga.

-No tengo mucho tiempo de limpiar- admití – ¿y cuanto tiempo estarás aquí? No es que te este corriendo- bromee.

-no lo sé quizá busque un empleo aquí, Agnes a estado triste desde que murió el abuelo así que vine a acompañarla- respondió –Tal vez ponga una academia de Ballet para niñas.

-O de judo- me mofe.

-No me provoques Jimmy que aprendí unas nuevas tácticas- dijo amedrentadora.

-y de donde conoces a este tipo de la fiesta- pregunte.

-Recuerdas cuando mis padres pelearon por mi custodia y me fui todo un verano a vivir con un pariente- asentí recordando, teníamos 16 –pues vine aquí con Agnes y como no conocía a nadie, trabajaba de niñera los fines de semana para ocupar mi tiempo y no pensar en mis padres, además de que el dinero nunca cae mal, entonces conocí a Joseph, cuidaba a su hermano menor a veces.

-Y tuviste algo que ver con él- indague curioso, Nikki no hablaba mucho de esa temporada de su vida.

-No, bueno le gustaba, me gustaba, pero, la última semana de vacaciones mis padres llegaron a un acuerdo y yo tuve que regresar, entonces quedamos solo como amigos.

-Listo- Salí de mi cuarto –Que te parece- pregunte esperando su aprobación, me había puesto unos jeans, converses, una playera y chaqueta negras.

-Estás listo- respondió –oh espera lleva tu traje de baño es una fiesta marina- dijo deslizando la manga de su blusa azul para dejar

-vuelvo en un minuto-

* * *

-Llegamos chicos- Kendall anuncio haciendo a Kayla dejar de hablar.

-Que bien me estaba aburriendo ya- dijo bajándose de la camioneta.

-No parecía- Carlos expreso, Kayla había monopolizado la plática la última hora.

-Escuche eso Carlos- grito

-Vamos debemos arreglarnos- Miranda dijo –Los invitados llegan en menos de 2 horas.

-Además el uniforme ya me pica- Kayla comento incomoda.

-Puedo ayudarte a quitártelo- Kendall sugirió y por la expresión de Kayla parecía agradarle la idea.

-No, no, no, debemos vestirnos- dije arrastrado a mi amiga hacia la entrada.

-Bienvenidos Jóvenes- Sebastian el mayordomo abrió la puerta –Sr. Garcia su hermano llego hace unas horas, señoritas les ayudo con su equipaje.

-Gracias- respondimos.

-Chicas no vemos en- Logan dijo mirando su reloj –una hora- vacilo al mirar nuestras caras –y media.

-Okay.

Caminamos por los largos pasillos de la casa repletos de fotos familiares y cuadros.

-Esta es son sus habitaciones Srtas. Siéntanse como en casa- Sebastian se despidió y desapareció por el pasillo.

-Arreglémonos en la mía- sugerí y las tres entramos –Voy a tomar un baño rápido chicas- entre al baño y abrí la regadera velozmente.

-Que te parece mejor esta falda o este short- Kayla pregunto a Miranda.

-Ambos son muy cortos- contesto algo incomoda –y también el bañador-

-Miranda, Miranda, es una fiesta en la playa debes mostrar, que te pondrás tu- Kayla dijo sabionda.

-Esto- dijo aun incomoda, sabía que la ropa de Kayla a veces podía intimidar, pero ella tenía el cuerpo para usarla.

-Oh por dios- respondió, salí aun en toalla del baño solo para mirar la cara horrorizada de Kayla –no puedo permitirte usar "eso"- señalo el traje de baño azul completo de Miranda –asustaras a Carlos con "eso"- dijo aterrorizada.

-Pero con él me siento segura además es juvenil- expreso mientras lo alzaba.

-No el bañador de Sophia es juvenil, sexy y algo inocente a la vez- señalo el mío –El tuyo es insufrible, toma- le lanzo un bikini azul –Usa este, tienes el honor de usar el nuevo diseño de Savannah Reynolds - Miranda lo miro indecisa –confía en mí, además, le combina a tu vestido.

-¿Falda o short?- Kayla alzo ambas prendas.

-Short- apunte sin dudar.

* * *

La música retumbaba aun cuando todavía no entrabamos haciendo bailotear a Nicole a cada paso.

-Es una casa enorme- no solo era enorme, inmensa, colosal sino también plantada a unos cuantos pasos del mar, seguramente el patio trasero daba a la playa.

-Una mansión para ser exactos- Nikki respondió –La familia de Joseph tiene mucho dinero, vamos por aquí- tomo mi mano y caminamos hacia la entrada.

-Bienvenidos jóvenes- un hombre mayor abrió la puerta.

-Yo los atiendo puedes retirarte Sebastian- un hombre joven de cabello oscuro se asomo sonriente y despidió al otro –Nicole qué bueno que viniste- dijo abrazándola afectuoso.

-Sabes que no podía fallarte- Nicole contesto –Oh Joseph te presento a James.

-Mucho gusto- Joseph me dio un apretón –Pasen- el lugar era aun más impresionante por dentro.

Caminamos por un amplio pasillo de mármol hasta unas grandes puertas de cristal, que como sospechaba, nos conectaban con la pulida playa, donde algunas personas ya platicaban animadas, en el centro se extendía una pista iluminada por luces fluorescentes, a un lado el Dj pinchaba discos como loco, distorsionando rítmicamente la música.

-Buena música- comente observando a mí alrededor.

-Gracias- Joseph respondió absorto -Oh a viene Carlos, estará encantado de verte- mi mirada rápidamente escaneo la entrada, oh no, esto no podía estar pasando, porque a mí.

Por las inmensas puertas, Sophia y sus "grandiosos" amigos aparecieron, luciendo sonrientes y deslumbrantes.

-Hey Carlos mira quien está aquí- Joseph grito al chico moreno.

Rápidamente la vistas de todo el grupo se dirigió a nosotros y yo me voltee a tomar mi vaso deseando desaparecer.

-Nicole, nikki- el moreno saludo seductivamente –Chicos vengan.

-Carlitos estas enorme, ya no eres el pequeño que recuerdo- Nicole dijo sentimentalmente.

-Pero tú sigues igual, mírate la misma chica guapa de hace 7 años- los ojos del chico brillaron de lujuria.

-Carlos él es James Diamond amigo de Nicole- Joseph me presento.

-Profesor Diamond si no me equivoco- Carlos dijo sin duda alguna.

-Profesor James que hace por estos lugares- la chillona, elevada (aun en la fuerte música) e inconfundible voz de Kayla grito alegre.

-Que coincidencia- soltó Logan y Sophia me taladro con la mirada.

-una muy grande- sophia dijo aun mirandome.

* * *

¿Qué diablos hacia el aquí? Me pregunte por enésima vez mientras alguna chica de la escuadra parloteaba animadamente, pero simplemente mi mente estaba en otros asuntos.

-Martini, tómalo- Kayla me tendió la copa –Chicas volvemos en unos segundos- dijo arrastrándome fuera de la multitud.

-Dios mío, Joanna me estaba matando con esa estúpida charla- la mire confundida no tenía idea de la que había hablado –que sucede contigo has estado toda la fiesta rara, no solo en la fiesta sino últimamente.

-No es nada, vamos necesito otro- ella solo me dio su mirada _-no-soy-idiota _pero no dijo nada.

-Quien lo diría el profesor James tiene novia- Kayla menciono mientras saboreaba su colorido coctel.

-No es su novia- estalle molesta, toda la fiesta se la había pasado bailando con "esa".

-Tranquila- Kayla dijo riendo y me arrepentí de haberlo dicho.

-Digo es que ella no es tan guapa, prácticamente le cabe en el bolsillo, seguro el profesor tiene una modelo de pareja- dije restándole importancia y bebí mi Martini.

-Tienes razon pero aun asi Carlos no le ha quitado los ojos de encima- mi indiscreta amiga expreso.

-Que esperabas de Carlos aun siendo novio de Miranda sigue siendo Carlos- manifesté mirando a mi promiscuo amigo coquetear con "esa" –Y Miranda sigue siendo la buena por no decir "tonta" Miranda.

-No creas estúpida a Miranda- Kayla alego –La gente la conoce en el colegio gracias a Carlos no le conviene dejarlo y lo sabe.

Tal vez tenía razón, hasta hace un año y medio Miranda era nada en el colegio, una simplona, entonces empezó a salir con Carlos que amaba las "nuevas experiencias" y de pronto ¡BOOM! Estaba en la cima con nosotros.

-Quizás tengas razón- dije mirando a la inmaculada Miranda reír de alguna bobería de los chicos.

Kendall y Logan se acercaron tomando algún extraño coctel y conversando de alguna trivialidad a nuestro lugar.

-Ha tenido suerte Carlos- mi amiga pregunto burlona.

-Al parecer a la chica le interesa más Joseph- Kendall respondió indiferente reacomodando su rubio fleco.

-Pero ya conocen a Carlos jamás se rinde y menos ante su perfecto hermano mayor- logan agrego sorbiendo de su copa.

No era secreto que Carlos deseara todo lo que Joseph tenia o lograba, había existido una competencia (y la mayor parte del tiempo aborrecimiento) de parte del menor de los Garcia hacia su hermano desde siempre. No solo porque Joseph era brillante, amable, se destacara en todo tipo de deportes, tocara el piano como un joven Beethoven, fuera a una de las mejores universidades del país y además tuviera unos misticos ojos verdes (herencia de la abuela Garcia), la verdadera razón era sencilla él era el favorito del Sr. Garcia, el hijo prodigio y orgullo de la familia, la único que Carlos tenia eran su impresionantes fiestas, su enorme cuenta bancaria, mujeres y el hockey .


	6. De verdad

**Sigan comentando chicas :)**

**Sus comentarios alimentan mi creatividad**

* * *

-Al parecer el pequeño no te dejan- ridiculice a Nikki secretamente.

-Solo trato de ser cortes, no como tú que haz desairado a cuanta chica se te ha acercado las últimas horas- manifestó sonriente –parece que el amor te ha dado duro, cuando sabré quien esa la suertuda.

-Nunca- suspire –lo nuestro simplemente no puede ser- respondí melancólico.

-Que sucede contigo cuando te volviste tan patético.

No proteste a su "gracioso" comentario porque tenía razón era patético completamente patético, mientras yo estaba lamentándome mi suerte Sophia reía, se embriagaba, bailaba, flirteaba y se manoseaba con Logan Mitchell, pero aquí estaba mirándola aun, torturándome cada segundo.

-voy por un trago- Nikki solo asintió, necesitaba algo fuerte si quería disfrutar un poco la fiesta.

La barra del bar estaba repleta de coloridas bebidas, tome la más cercana, su desconocido sabor raspo mi garganta y segundos después sentí un poco del estrés desaparecer, que había pasado conmigo debía de dejar de estar tan deprimido yo había terminado esta extraña relación, si Sophia podía ignorarme yo también podía hacerlo, además había miles de chicas en este lugar, chicas lindas en bikini. El sueño de cualquier hombre.

-Espero que esto haya sido una coincidencia- una voz, "la voz" me hablo insolentemente.

Volteé sorprendido, quizás no lo había dejado pasar por completo.

-Ya escuchaste a tu novio- acentué la palabra novio, Sophia solo hizo una mueca.

-Si no entendiste bien lo repito te quiero fuera de mi vida- contesto desvergonzada.

-Y es lo que hago, tu eres la que me ha seguido hasta acá- si guerra quería guerra tendría.

-Yo no te he seguido- dijo furiosa y yo vacile al mirarla, estaba sensual en ese pequeño bikini.

-No veo a tus amigos por aquí- solté luchando por sonar indiferente.

-Corazón aquí estas- Nikki canturreo y camino hacia mi moviendo sus caderas cubiertas solo por su inexistente short y sus brazos me envolvieron –Sígueme la corriente- susurro solo para mí y seguido me beso apasionadamente–Hola también eres alumna de Jimmy- saludo a una anonadada Sophia.

-Si- contesto casi inaudible –Soy Sophia.

Nikki apretó su mano amistosa –soy Nicole, perdona pero debo robarte unos segundos a mi novio.

-No importa ya me iba- contesto titubeante.

-Mucho gusto- grito Nikki.

-Qué rayos fue eso- dije sorprendido y jadeante prácticamente había aspirado todo mi oxigeno.

-No tu deberías decirme, no puede creer que sea ella- dijo sin contener su sorpresa –Que no es ilegal o por dios no creía que fuera algo tan imposible.

-No hay ni hubo nada entre nosotros, no deje que pasara- exclame alterado.

-Perdona- suspiro -no quería juzgarte amigo es solo que estoy demasiado atónita- dijo abrazándome –pero soy tu amiga y debo apoyarte.

-No te preocupes no hay nada que apoyar- exprese abatido.

-Oh por dios- Nikki me miro aturdida –Realmente te gusta, te gusta gusta.

-Sí pero esto no puede ni deber ser- corte –y gracias por la ayuda eso la apartara, es lo mejor.

-vamos quita esa cara, no quiero que la gente piense que maltrato a mi "novio"- reí ante su comentario.

* * *

Camine por la playa iluminada por los faroles pensando en lo que acababa de suceder, james y Nicole eran pareja. Este día no podía ser mejor. Cada segundo se ponía mas interesante (léase el sarcasmo).

-Dónde estabas- un cálido aliento rozo mi cuello. Las fuertes manos de Logan envolvieron mi cintura.

-Fui al tocador- suspire, si James me había olvidado yo también podía.

-Te extrañe- ronroneo contra mi oreja –me dejaste solo y la conversación de Kendall era aburridísima.

Me gire para estar cara a cara con Logan, él solo sonrío perfectamente. Yo podía amarlo solo necesitaba tiempo, el era perfecto, inteligente, totalmente sexy y sobre todo me amaba.

-Entonces mereces un poco de misericordia- murmure cerca de sus labios.

-merezco más que eso- musito fervoroso jalándome más cerca.

Sus labios devoraron ferozmente los míos mientras sus manos recorrían mi espalda, no sabía si era despecho por James, lujuria o desesperación pero lo deseaba, y mucho. Caímos en alguna cálida superficie y me tomo un poco más de lo común descubrir que estaba sobre la arena, las manos de logan deslizaron mi camiseta sobre mis hombros hábilmente, cuando por fin estuvo fuera de escena lo tome por el cuello acortando nuestras distancias. Mis piernas lo envolvieron por la cintura aprisionándolo mientras desabotonaba su camisa. Sus labios repartieron besos por todo mi cuello haciéndome jadear hasta llegar a los míos, nuestras lenguas se hundieron en una feroz lucha campal.

-Quieres hacerlo- gimió mirándome a los ojos y sus manos acariciaron mi cintura.

-shhh- lo calle besándolo, pronto sus manos acariciaron mis muslos despojándome de mis shorts.

Gire quedando encima del, tomando el control, mis manos se deslizaron por sus jeans y él soltó un jadeo ronco, desabroche sus pantalones agachando mi cabeza roce mis labios contra su abdomen.

-Te amo- murmuro ronco.

Entonces todo se derrumbo, no estaba lista y no lo amaba. No a él.

Su cadera rozo la mía y sus brazos envolvieron mi cintura –que sucede- pregunto mordiendo mi oreja suavemente.

-no puedo- farfulle empujándolo débilmente, logan mi miro desconcertado mientras me enfundaba en mis shorts.

-Podemos esperar- dijo amablemente –es tu decisión.

Solo asentí imperceptible y tome mi camiseta.

-Vamos- logan me tendió su mano.

-Gracias por entenderme- dije con la cabeza agachada.

Logan tomo mi mentón entre sus dedos –Sabes que te esperare cuanto necesites, te amo- beso mi frente dulcemente.

* * *

-Creo que debería irme ya- contemple mi reloj, 1:30, estaba oscuro y era más peligroso manejar así –Nicole quieres que te lleve.

Mi amiga-novia-de-mentiras me miro dudosa –si Agnes debe de estar muy preocupada ya.

La fiesta seguía en su apogeo, personas reían, otras bailaban y la mayoría (incluida Sophia y sus amigos) deambulaban por la playa.

-Porque no se quedan, es tarde ya y tenemos habitaciones de sobra aquí- Joseph sugirió. Por supuesto este lugar media lo que cualquier hotel.

Los ojos de Nicole brillaron de alivio, ella odiaba ir por carretera en la noche.

-Si no te molesta me parece bien- conteste, joe era un tipo agradable.

-Llamare a agnes- Nicole saco su celular.

-Entonces Nikki y tu- Joe empezó vacilante.

-No te preocupes entre nosotros no pasa nada- joe pareció tranquilizado al instante –pero entre tú y yo parece que le gustas.

-Gracias amigo- joe sonrió –creo que iré a buscarla.

La noche siguió igual de alegre y estruendosa hasta despedir al último invitado, que para mi suerte no fue ninguno de los amigos de Sophia (que al igual que yo se quedarían).

-Esta es tu habitación James- joe me condujo hacia la gran puerta de madera –si necesitas de algo sebastian estará por aquí.

-Entendido- respondí.

La habitación era grande y espaciosa, se habían tomado la molestia de poner un pijama limpio en la cómoda cama. Para mi suerte había recogido esta mañana mi ropa de la lavandería así que no era necesaria pero se agradecía el gesto. Tome mi playera en cuello V blanca y la deslicé por mi torso me saque los jeans y tome el pantalón de cuadros.

La luna se asomaba por la puerta de cristal, me había tocado el cuarto con vista. Tome mi suéter y salí a dar un paseo. Suspire pensando de nuevo en Sophia debía odiarme en estos momentos pero así era mejor o al menos me decía eso a mi mismo.

Las olas se rompían al tocar la cálida arena, me senté a unos centímetros de ellas sintiendo la húmeda arenilla entre mis dedos.

-Parece que tu novia te ha dejado- una voz murmuro –la he visto besarse con Joseph en los pasillos.

Voltea a mirar a una triste chica observar la luna distante.

-Yo, yo, yo- respondí tratando de formular una respuesta coherente.

Sophia suspiro sentándose a un lado mío –porque lo hiciste- su dedo trazaba líneas en el suelo –porque me mentiste James- dijo abatida.

Mire directo a sus ojos aun sin responder, apenas empezaban a aparecer lagrimas en ellos.

Suspiro de nuevo –Estoy muy dolida - dijo y seco sus lagrimas –tanto que casi cometí un gran error pero entonces pensé en ti y me detuve porque te amo- mi mente no podía procesar esas 2 ultimas palabras.

Tome su rostro entre mis manos –tu me amas- pregunte pausadamente.

Ella solo asintió en silencio –Desde ese día en la biblioteca no dejo de pensar en ti y cuando estoy a solas con Logan solo te veo y te pienso a ti tanto que me volveré loca.

-Pero tu dijiste que- empecé y ella me detuvo.

-Sé lo que dije pero solo lo dije porque estaba celosa de Nikki y luego ella te beso y yo sentí que me moría.

Mis manos aun tocaban su hermoso rostro, parecía tan frágil y triste cuando las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos.

-Bésame- dijo suavemente.

Mis labios acariciaron los suyos pacíficamente, saboreándola pausadamente, sintiendo su tristeza y la mía.

-lo siento- solté –nunca debí seguir el juego de Nikki.

-olvídalo- sonrió –solo dime que no te irás.

-no lo hare- trace el contorno de sus labios con mi dedo –aunque quisiera no podría todo este mes me he estado volviendo loco también.

Los primeros rayos del sol aparecieron en el azul cielo cuando note que Sophia y yo nos habíamos quedado dormidos y abrazados en la playa.

-Esta amaneciendo- dije sonriendo.

-Que vamos a hacer- Sophia me pregunto.

-no lo sé- murmure rozando nuestros labios –pero en este momento deberíamos irnos a nuestras habitaciones o se darán cuenta.

Sophia rió -me parece correcto.


	7. Mentiras fragiles, Verdades fuertes

**Nuevo capitulo asi que espero nuevos reviews ;D**

* * *

La campana sonó dando por terminado el día escolar. Sonreí disimuladamente acomodando mis libros. Detrás de su escritorio de roble James dirigió su mirada a mí. Hacia una semana y media que nos veíamos, a escondidas de cualquiera claro (no es que estuviera permitido salir con tus maestros).

-Vamos chica guapa- Kayla canturreo en su no muy baja voz cerca de mi tan sensible oído –Es día de compras.

Claro que lo era, como cada dos semanas, los miércoles eran siempre día de compras. Desde que tengo uso de razón Kayla había llamado día de compras a los miércoles, extraño lo sé, pero Kayla era extraña en completo.

-Hoy no podre acompañarte hasta tarde- dije deseando que no preguntara porque.

-¿Por qué?- Pero claro era Kayla y ella siempre preguntaba el porqué de todo. Como en cuarto grado en ciencias, despues de esa clase la señorita Marie nunca pudo reponerse.

-Porque- vacilé formando una buena escusa – voy ayudarle a mamá a elegir su vestido para la cena de la fundación de Papá- en cuanto las palabras salieron de mi boca me abofetee mentalmente. Era la escusa más pobre y frágil que podía existir.

Kayla me miro incrédula, ella sabía que odiaba ayudar a mamá. No era que la odiara o algo, solo que era un poco quisquillosa y yo algo impaciente. Aun así la mire restándole importancia al hecho.

-¿Qué?- exprese en mi papel de indiferencia.

-Odias ayudar a tu madre en eso- respondió lentamente como hablándole a un idiota – recuerdas "Es la última vez, odio ayudar a mi madre en eso ¡AHHH!"- dijo en una pobre imitación de mi voz.

Me encogí de hombros – Debo hacerlo sabes cómo se pone si no.

* * *

Me mire al espejo por enésima vez. Mis manos sudaban y mis rodillas temblaban, últimamente me pasaba eso. Muy a menudo.

-Ya chico narcisista- Nicole grito desde su posición holgazana en el sofá –Te ves bien y son las 7:50.

Mire asustado al reloj de mi habitación, 7:50 parpadeaba en la pantalla. ¡Maldición! Había quedado a las 8:00 con Sophia. Era imposible que pudiera llegar en 10 minutos a Tony's bistro. El restaurante italiano que Sophia adoraba.

-Porque no me lo dijiste antes- grite frenético buscando mis llaves.

-¿Qué? Que eran las 7:50, imposible chico no funciona de esa manera el tiempo.

-Eres odiosa- gruñí cerrando de golpe la puerta.

-Yo también te amo- grito detrás de la puerta.

"En reparación" decía el letrero colgante sobre el elevador. Grandioso tenía menos de 10 minutos para bajar 7 pisos, subir a mi coche y manejar un trayecto que regularmente requiere de 15 minutos.

-¡GENIAL!- exclame con furia y patee el estúpido elevador.

Baje a zancadas el último tramo de escalera jadeante, mi cabello se sentía mojado y pegado en mi nuca. Mire a mi reloj de pulsera, 7:58, maldición.

Encendí el coche en una velocidad inimaginable y tome mi celular con la otra mano.

-James- la voz de Sophia respondió y sonreí como tonto –Ya vienes.

-Si Sophie quizá me retrasé un poco hay mucho tráfico- mentí.

-Okay no tardes, te quiero- dijo y eso último hizo aletear mi corazón.

-Yo también.

* * *

-Va a ordenar ya señorita- el mesero pregunto cortésmente.

-No aun- sonreí educada –Espero a alguien, yo le hago saber cuando este lista- él se retiro dejándome nuevamente sola.

Mire por todo el lugar y de pronto un escalofrió me ataco, si alguien conocido me veía aquí con James estaría perdida. Muy perdida.

-Que sucede acaso viste algún fantasma- James susurro cerca de mi oído, su aliento me estremeció de una buena manera.

-Solo pensaba, nada mas- respondí sonriendo. James me hacia sonreír.

-Está bien señorita profunda- dijo sentándose del otro lado de la mesa –Sera mejor ordenar no quiero que pases tu hora de ir a la cama- bromeo.

Aun mientras James acarició mi mano mientras comía y hablábamos de trivialidades. El sentimiento de terror residió en mi estomago, si alguien nos veía no solo perdía yo también él. Le quitarían su trabajo y probablemente su carrera estaría perdida. O terminaría en la cárcel, eso era una opción mucho peor. Y también estaba el hecho de que seguía siendo la novia de Logan y esto convertía a James en mi amante. Yo era desagradable.

-Pareces incomoda- dijo acariciando mi mejilla –No te gusto la cena.

-No es eso estuvo perfecta- suspiré –es solo que esto es diferente.

-Diferente ¿malo?- pregunto inseguro.

-No, realmente te amo- sonreí –Pero aun no sé como terminar a Logan y también está el hecho de que eres mi maestro y si alguien nos descubre, yo no sé, estoy tan asustada.

Espere lo peor quizá que James se fuera como ese día en el café pero solo sonrió cálidamente y apretó mi mano suavemente.

-Yo también tengo miedo pero esto es real- su sonrisa se amplio –Y voy a luchar contra todos por nosotros y sé que tu lo harás.

Todo miedo se disipo al escuchar eso –Sabes que nunca me rindo- sonreí y esta vez de verdad.

* * *

Los pasillos del colegio aun estaban transitables cuando llegue, bueno también era muy temprano pero estaba de muy buen humor así que no me molesto.

-Kay – saludé efusiva a mi pelirroja favorita. Kayla me miro molesta, ignorando mi saludo camino al aula. Su corta falda se meneo furiosamente.

-¡Kay!- grité y mire a mí alrededor avergonzada, nadie a la vista.

Corrí hacia el aula humillada, que rayos la sucedía. Pocos alumnos yacían ya en sus pupitres con libros abiertos y cuadernos llenos de números, probablemente los más nerds. Kayla estaba cruzada de piernas en su mesa, limando sus uñas.

-Qué rayos sucede contigo- murmure solo para nosotras, tal vez eran nerds pero eso no les quito lo cotillas.

-Nada- Kayla respondió en un tono que no pareció ser solo "nada".

Un par de chicas nos miraron sin discreción alguna.

-A lo suyo mironas- grité molesta y las chicas agacharon sus cabezas asustadas –Y tu vienes conmigo- dije arrastrando a Kayla a un lugar más discreto.

Kayla siguió frunciendo el ceño pero no lucho por quedarse en el aula. Caminamos en silencio hasta el tranquilo patio.

-Lo digo de nuevo ¿Qué rayos sucede contigo?

Mi amiga solo rodo los ojos –Que sucede, sucede que me mentiste- dijo indignada.

-En que te mentí- dije confundida. Kayla solo me miro furiosa y tiro de golpe su lima a mis pies.

-Tengo que ayudar a mi mamá blah blah ¡BLAH!- gritó –se que no la ayudaste porque fue con mi mamá a elegir vestidos.

Una sensación helada recorrió mi espalda.

-Descuida no le dije a tu madre que no fuiste conmigo a cenar- refunfuño –No aun- soltó amenazante.

Mis manos temblaron frenéticamente.

Kayla suspiro y toda ira desapareció de su rostro –Últimamente siento que me ocultas algo, y es desesperante.

-Lo siento- dije arrepentida –No sabía que te hacía sentir mal.

Kayla sonrió sentándose en el césped –Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea, somos amigas desde siempre casi hermanas- dijo alzando su mano en su muñeca colgaba la plateada pulsera de la amistad que teniamos desde niñas.

-Hermanas de alma- dije sentándome a su lado y supe lo que venía pronto –Estoy saliendo con el profesor James- las palabras salieron sin poder detenerlas.

-¿¡Que!- Kayla grito.


	8. Rupturas y locuras

**New chapter :D**

**Gracias a todas por sus comentarios **

* * *

-Tienes que estar de broma- Kayla me miro chocada y empezó a reír delirantemente –no me jodas ja ja ja es la peor escusa del mundo, tu y el profesor Diamond ja ja ja.

-Es verdad- dije y Kayla me miro seria entonces empezó a reír de nuevo

–por un momento me lo creí- farfulló -Ya dime la verdad- dijo entre risas –Que es esto una clase de broma donde me graban cámaras ocultas porque aun no es día de los inocentes.

Me limite a mirarla seriamente entonces dejo de reír. Miles de emociones pasaron por su rostro en tan poco tiempo.

-No, no no no no- murmuro tapándose la boca con ambas manos –Lo siento mucho pensé que era broma- dijo abrazándome.

-Lo sé impactante- dije seria.

-No estoy juzgándote pero ¡OH POR DIOS! de verdad te apoyo y todo eso pero ¡OH POR DIOS!

-La peor parte es que no se qué hacer con Logan- hundí mi cara en mis manos –Todo esto paso tan rápido.

-Shhhh todo va a estar bien- su mano acaricio suavemente mi espalda como lo haría mi madre, solo que mi madre no podía saber esto.

* * *

Guardaba mis libros cuando mi celular sonó. Un mensaje nuevo. "Necesitamos hablar, encuentrame en 10 min atrás de la gradas de la cancha de Basketball. Sophie".

Esto debía ser grave si quería hablar conmigo dentro de las miradas indiscretas del instituto.

Camine indiferente hacia las canchas. Las chicas ya no me miraban intensamente como en las semanas anteriores al parecer ya no era noticia jugosa sus miradas habían pasado a una tal Jessica y su anormal subida de peso.

Detrás de las gradas una chica caminó inquieta. Sophia revoloteó nerviosamente por el escaso espacio semi iluminado con los brazos cruzados.

-Que pasa Sophie- murmure mirando en busca de fisgones.

Ella me dirigió una mirada alterada, sus ojos parecía más grandes de lo normal y brillaban en ellos un poco de locura –Le conté a Kayla sobre nosotros- farfulló casi inaudible.

-Que- musite más sorprendido que molesto –A Kayla.

-Lo siento James pero es mi mejor amiga, mi hermana, tenía que hacerlo no podía guardármelo me estaba matando y solo Kayla podía comprenderlo y por el amor del creador perdóname pero estaba a punto de ahogarme- dijo frenética.

-No hay nada que perdonar- dije abrazándola.

-Además va a ayudarme a terminar con Logan- suspiró.

-Eso quizá no sea una buena idea- dije. Sophia me miro extrañada.

-Que quieres decir, ¿Qué no termine con Logan?- preguntó confundida.

-Correcto- de nuevo esa mirada de confusión monopolizo su rostro –Si terminas con él la gente va a empezar a hablar y los chismes nunca son buenos.

-Pero solo te quiero a ti, besarte a ti, amarte a ti, mimarte a ti- dijo sonriendo pícaramente.

-Lo sé yo también odio compartirte pero sería mejor- Sophia frunció el ceño –Piénsalo.

-Debo irme tengo junta de comité para la fiesta de hallowen- dijo separándose de mí.

-Espera- la jale hacia mí de un brazo suavemente y mire alrededor de nuevo en busca de curiosos –Si alguien nos ve estoy muerto, pero que rayos- dije y la bese.

Tal vez me iría al infierno pero lo valía.

-Ya me tengo que ir- farfullo temblorosa, sus labios estaban húmedos e hinchados.

-Nos vemos más tarde- dije sonriendo ampliamente. Sophia asintió y casi tropieza con sus propios pies.

* * *

Camine torpemente por los pasillos pensando en James y sus sexys labios besucones cuando me percate de que me miraban. Peine mi cabello un poco y sonreí superiormente a los demás.

-Dónde estabas- Kayla murmuro en mi oído.

La sala estaba llena, desde las chicas que traían el café hasta los miembros más importantes como Kayla y yo.

-Tenia unos asuntos pendientes.

-Si ya me imagino que "asuntos".

-Shhh callate.

La siguiente hora paso rápido. Se hablo de temas mundanos sobre si eran mejor las fantasmitas o calabazas para la decoración o si el tema seria vampiros y hombres lobos o solo uno de ellos. Esta fiesta simplemente me daba igual era solo un precalentamiento para la fiesta de invierno. La fiesta de la que se hablaría todo el año.

Kayla camino a mi lado en silencio por el estacionamiento. Había prometido llevarme.

-Hable con James- dije ya en el coche de Kayla –No quiero que termine con Logan.

-Porque ¡Oh dios! Quiere que hagan un trió antes de que terminen- dijo con un extraño brillo en sus ojos –Dios porque no se le ocurre eso a Kendall.

-NO- grite. A veces no sabía como Kayla podía entrar a la iglesia sin quemarse –Quiere que evite escándalos solo eso.

–Que aburridos- dijo menos alegre y se me miro seria –Que vas a hacer entonces.

-Hablar con Logan de todas formas- mire por la ventana –Es un chico asombroso no se merece esto.

-Tienes mi apoyo- sonrió cálidamente –cuando lo harás.

-Mañana.

* * *

Mi celular volvió a sonar justo cuando me estacionaba fuera de la biblioteca.

-Nena ya estoy aquí afuera- respondí inmediatamente. Tal vez era hermosa e inteligente pero también impaciente y mucho –En un segundo entro Sophie.

-Sabes que adoro cuando me dices nena- una voz ronroneo, no Sophia, una voz no muy grata.

-Que quieres- dijo rudo.

-Oh Jams no tienes que ser tan rudo solo quería saludar ya que no te despediste de mi- dijo lastimera –Parece que ya me olvidaste pero yo no te olvido siempre serás mi Jams.

-Olvídate de mi- dije cerrando el teléfono.

No podía creer que me había llamado. Porque ella de nuevo. Porque cuando había olvidado todo el pasado amenazaba con regresar.

* * *

-Como te fue con Kayla ayer cielo- Mamá pregunto alegre cuando baje a desayunar. Estaba aun en sus pijamas.

-Muy bien- dije. Ahora que Kayla sabía la verdad podía encubrir mis salidas románticas.

Mamá sonrió feliz y la mire confundida.

-¿Que sucede?- pregunté.

-Nada cielo- sonrió de nuevo –Es solo que eres una niña tan linda tanto por fuera como por dentro no podía haber tenido una mejor hija- dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos y me abrazo fuertemente.

Golpe bajo pensé. Era lo que me faltaba para sentirme más miserable este día, mi mamá pensando que era la hija perfecta de desayuno y destrozar el corazón de Logan para el almuerzo.

-No soy perfecta mamá- dije aun bajo su abrazo.

-si lo eres por eso tu padre y yo te tenemos este regalo- dijo arrastrándome al garaje.

Mire sorprendida el amplio garaje aun después de varios minutos, a un lado de los autos de mis padres brillaba un nuevo, rojo, convertible, coche reluciente.

-Oh dios- expresé en shock –Oh dios.

-No podíamos esperar hasta tu cumpleaños- mamá gritó –así que aquí lo tienes.

-Oh dios mío- dije tocando el auto – ¡OH DIOS MIO!

-Vamos ve a desayunar que se hace tarde.

* * *

Tome mi maletín y mi café listo para un día más. Nicole dormía en mi sofá de nuevo. Había venido a limpiar mi apartamento, porque bueno era un desastre y ella era una grandiosa amiga y por grandiosa amiga me refería a que la había pagado por hacerlo.

-¡Despierta! SE QUEMA LA CASA- dije tirándole una almohada en la cabeza.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe – ¡FUEGO!- gritó asustada haciéndose ovillo en el sofá.

Tuve que dejar en vaso con café en la mesita para no tirármelo encima y manchar mi camiseta mientras reía. Su expresión cambio drásticamente cuando se dio cuenta donde estaba.

-TU MALDITO HIJO DE- gritó pero ahora molesta.

-Lo siento tengo clase en 20 minutos debo irme- dije lanzándole un beso. La escuche gritar exasperada cuando salí.

Algo parecía diferente cuando estacione mi gastado coche en el atestado estacionamiento. Un grupo de adolescentes se agruparon alrededor de un nuevo coche que no reconocí, un lujoso convertible color escarlata impidiendo la vista de los que pasábamos.

Entre al edificio, un grupo de chicos charlaban ignorando el hecho de que yo pasaba.

-Profesor Diamond buenos días- un chico saludó cortésmente y para mi desgracia se trató de Logan Mitchell.

-Igualmente Sr. Mitchell- respondí amable. Pobre chico. La tarde anterior Sophia había comentado que terminaría con él.

* * *

Mis manos sudaron, la tercera hora estaba por terminar y seguía el pequeño receso lo que en pocas palabras era hora de terminar a Logan. Mi corazón se encogió de imaginar la cara de Logan.

-Soph, soph- la voz de Kayla me trajo a la realidad.

-Que sucede- dije y note que el salón se encontraba vacío.

-Se acabo la clase hace unos minutos- dijo mirándome severa -De verdad vas a hacerlo porque prácticamente lo que dijo James me parece mejor idea que esto.

-Sé lo que debo hacer- suspire –Nos vemos.

-Voy a estar en la cafetería si me necesitas- se despidió.

Camine aun dudando al patio trasero. Logan estaría ahí me había asegurado mandándole un mensaje.

-Que paso linda- Logan dijo con una sonrisa de 1000 watts.

-Necesitamos hablar- solté mirando al suelo simplemente no podía mirarlo a la cara.

Paseamos por todo el patio en busca de un lugar pacifico, lejos de los gritos y risas.

-¿Tienes algún problema?- logan preguntó inquieto acariciando su mejilla tiernamente.

Dios porque tenía que hacérselo tan difícil.

Suspire armándome de valor –Logan eres una persona dulcísima y el novio perfecto- empecé y su expresión continuo igual.

-Quieres que terminemos ¿verdad?- sonrió dulcemente.

-Lo siento eso no significa que dejemos de ser amigos verdad- dije tímida.

-Claro que no- beso mi frente cálidamente –Somos amigos y si lo que sea o quien sea que pase ahora no llega a funcionarte te estaré esperando- dijo mirándome indulgentemente.

-Eres tan perfecto Logan solo que no para mí, no en estos momentos- murmure cerrando los ojos.

-Puedo pedirte un último favor- Logan me miro aun con esa sonrisa de modelo.

-Claro.

-Un último beso. Un hasta luego.

Ese último beso supo a tristeza. Pero sabía que era la mejor forma en que podía decirle adiós.

* * *

Prácticamente esperaba que todo el mundo hablara de nuestra ruptura (no solo unos pocos) al terminar el día escolar pero 1. El chisme aun no corría (poco probable) o 2. Había otro aun más importante. Casi respondiendo a mis pensamientos unos gritos se escucharon en el aparcamiento.

Busque entre la multitud del atestado pasillo a Kayla.

-Sophia- una chica de cabello azabache corto se acerco a mí, Leslie o Leah no recordaba bien. Era una de las nuevas en el equipo de porristas.

-Que sucede Lee- dije –Que son esos gritos.

-No lo sabes lo que paso en receso- dijo sorprendida entonces algo brillo en sus ojos –Oh lo siento escuche lo de Logan y tu lo siento mucho.

-Olvídate de mis asuntos si- dije algo molesta por su indiscreción – y dime que paso.

-Carlos termino con Miranda en la cafetería- Dijo excitada –frente a todos sus amigos.

-Sabes el porqué.

Leslie Leah sacudió la cabeza en negación –Esto es una coincidencia Logan y tu y después Carlos y Miranda es una clase de plan o algo.

-Fuera de aquí- Kayla apareció ahuyentando a la chica, Lee la miró confundida –Vamos Leah piérdete a no ser que quieras que olvidemos que eres porrista- dijo gesticulando con sus manos.

La chica se alejo nerviosa.

-Gracias- dije –Como es eso de que Carlos dejo a Miranda, que rayos sucede espero no sea una de sus estúpidas bromas.

-Para nada- Kayla respondió –Estuve ahí fue verdadero, Dios, estuvo duro- Kayla negó con la cabeza.

-Fue tan grande como para robarle atención a mi ruptura- bromee.

-Oh si fue brutal no fue un "seguimos siendo a amigos"- Kayla dijo recordando –Estábamos comiendo en la cafetería Kendall y yo cuando Carlos llego, dios mío, debiste ver su rostro era pura furia. Entonces Miranda apareció su rostro lucia mas pálido de lo normal y dijo "No es lo que parece amor no es lo que parece" parecía niña con sus lloriqueos entonces Carlos termino con ella no sin antes llamarla sucia ramera.

-Oh dios mío- dije –Y ella es la que esta gritando.

-Si vamos- dijo apresurada seguido de eso me arrastro a los escalones de la entrada -Fuera de aqui- gritó ahuyentando a mas novatos.

La gente miraba indiscretamente al espectáculo que ofrecía Miranda.

-Tú no puedes dejarme ¡MALDITO BASTARDO!- Miranda grito llena de odio –NO PUEDES NO- Carlos junto a sus amigos continuo su camino ignorando a la loca Miranda.

Miranda sigo maldiciendo y gritando detrás de él.

-Solo tengo clara una cosa- le dije a Kayla –Miranda está definitivamente fuera de la escuadra.

-completamente.


End file.
